


October Smut Fest

by InkofSinners



Category: Alien Series, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Multi, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkofSinners/pseuds/InkofSinners
Summary: Beware, all who enter here! This is a collection of 31 smutty one-shots where our favourite doctor gets down and dirty with monsters, gods, and the occasional bad guy.Happy Halloween, everyone!All content warnings posted at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning/tags: Heterosexual sex, fingering, vaginal sex

The mirror he had gifted her with must have struck something deep in Medusa; deeper than he had expected. 

His own gasp of surprise was swallowed by her lips when a clawed hand reached between his legs, encouraging him to spread open to her pleasurable ministrations. Leonard had a feeling, deep in his gut, that they’d go far tonight. Much further than they had any other night during his visits.

“Medusa,” He whispered once they broke apart for air, gently rocking into the palm cupping his growing erection through his uniform pants. She smiled against his cheek, her muscles tensing and coiling under his wandering hands as he tried to commit her body to memory.

It was moments like these that made him curse the blindfold obscuring her from his view.

Leonard wanted to see her in all her beauty: fangs dangerously sharp and revealed in a wicked smile, scales that shimmered iridescent under the torchlight, olive skinned marred with scars from wounds by soldiers who had dared try to take her head… He wanted to see all of her, and not just in some reflection.

His anger at the ‘gods’ who existed on this world were chased away when his fingers suddenly stroked across something much smoother than scales just below what he assumed to be her pubic bone. It was almost hot to the touch and wet with something he couldn’t immediately identify.

Her sudden trembling and muted moan into his ear was all he needed to know that she had opened to him, before dipping a finger inside of her.

Medusa’s hips rolled violently against him, the weight of her body nearly suffocating as she pushed him impossibly harder against the stone wall supporting them both. The small, thin serpents that made her hair hissed her pleasure.

“Leonard,” She gasped, sharp nails no doubt drawing red lines into his abdomen as she struggled to unbutton his pants, “My Lion, please…”

“Patience,” He turned his head, just enough to take one of her lobes into his mouth and nibble on the flesh, “I would pleasure you all night.”

Another finger had Medusa crying out loud enough for her voice to echo throughout the cave systems that made her domain, her tail sporadically coiling and uncoiling around his outstretched legs.

His cock, hard and leaking, sat heavy against the hand pleasuring her when she finally freed it, his pelvis lifting just the smallest of inches so she could push his pants over and down his hips.

“We…” Medusa’s breath hitched when he brought his thumb to her clit, roughly circling the hard nub as she quivered around his fingers, “We do not have the night.”

She was right, and he knew it. Reluctantly, he withdrew his slick fingers from her, grabbing as much of her lower body as he could and pulling her flush against him, allowing her to rub herself against his erection. With one arm, she braced herself on the stone wall and with the other, she threaded under his arm and slashed at his back, her breasts pressed nearly flat against his chest.

“One of these days… One of these days I will make love to you without the fear of discovery.”

Medusa said nothing. She didn’t have to.

Their desire and longing for one another burned bright and hot between their moving bodies. On those other nights they had whispered in the dark, their heads bowed together, one unable to see the other as they dreamed of a world where her kind weren’t prosecuted. Where the mere discovery of their relationship wouldn’t result in either of their deaths.

If he didn’t have responsibilities to his crew - if he didn’t have a family on the  _ Enterprise _ who loved him - Leonard wouldn’t waste a second in ‘disappearing’ to live out the rest of his life with Medusa down here.

Reaching between the both of them, Leonard took his cock in hand and sheathed himself inside her with little warning other than a pause, the duo crying out in tandem as their nerves sang with pleasure.

They only took the briefest of seconds to adjust, Leonard bringing a leg up to give himself better leverage as Medusa’s deep, rich voice hissed - over and over - how good and  _ right _ he felt inside of her.

Unable to hold out for another second, Leonard adopted a punishing pace, their heavy breaths and wanton moans drowning out the sounds of her sisters squabbling deep in the caverns below.

Even if he wanted this to last, they had already spent too long admiring each other’s faces for the first time in the mirror he had brought her, and he had to be back in his bed before the stars disappeared and the suns peeked over the horizon.

Now, it was all desperation.

His skin slapped painfully against her scales, her claws drawing blood he could smell as their teeth clashed together in a sloppy, hungry kiss.

After dancing around their feelings and their desire for so long; after letting their lust for each other build and build until it felt like they would explode, it was easy for Leonard to bring them both to a world stopping climax.

His thumb pressed hard against her clit as his hips snapped to hers in one final, sharp thrust, crying out her name in ecstasy as he spilled into her. She, too, screamed out his name like a cry to the heavens, almost inaudible by her hair’s hisses.

As one, they fell all of an inch to the ground, boneless as her walls continued to flutter around his still-hard cock. Leonard’s skin under the blindfold itched as much as he itched to take it off, riding out their orgasms with small thrusts into her.

They spent his final minutes with her kissing like this day would be their last, fangs cutting up his lips and their hearts slowing to a more reasonable pace. His time to leave came all too soon.

“I have to go,” He finally said, once he had softened enough to slip out of her heat, “If they come looking for me…”

“I know,” She pulled away from him, slowly, allowing him to stand awkwardly as he blindly pulled his clothes back on, “We will see each other again when the stars hang in the sky like the jewels of the Underworld.”

With an ache to hold her in his arms forever, Leonard reached a hand out, pulling her in for one last, sweet kiss when she grabbed it.

With regret, he disappeared into the rapidly fading night.


	2. Incubus and Succubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings/tags: body horror, anal sex, vaginal sex, threesome (MMF), overstimulation, cunnilingus, rimming, fingering

They came in the night, breaths so quiet that their chosen didn't stir from his fitful slumber. He still didn't wake when they climbed into bed on either side of him, hungry eyes roaming over his naked chest, shiny with sweat.

Gently, reverently, lovingly, their hands caressed over his body. Greedily, they drank in the stories each scar told them, watching as his breathing picked up, deep and just barely touched by quiet moans. Unable to help herself - always the eager succubus - Amara gently scraped her sharp, black nails across his ribs. Not hard enough to draw blood, but just enough to leave faint welts in their wake.

His body started to respond, hands fisting his dark regulation sheets as legs widened without his knowledge. A masculine hand stroked his thighs, his stomach; not quite touching the growing tent underneath the thin blanket.

"You picked a fine one," Felix purred into the slumbering man's ear, who turned his head away with a sigh, exposing the long column of his neck, "Healers always taste the best. Always so pure."

Amara said nothing, simply capturing the doctor's lips in a deep kiss.

As if a spell was broken, Leonard's eyes fluttered open, wide at first but quickly becoming hooded when a clawed hand cupped him. She swallowed his whine, feeling the power of his arousal coursing through her veins.

It was  _ delicious _ .

"Who are you?" He managed to croak out once they broke apart for air, his hazel eyes - dark with lust - darting between herself and her partner. Taking in their wickedly sharp horns, their red skin; demonic tails waving lazily behind them.

Felix shushed him, a long forked tongue licking a streak up the side of Leonard's neck. Amara felt him tremble beneath her, the thigh she straddled pressing up against her wetness. Her moan echoed his, "Let us make you feel good," He said, his fingers dipping below the sheets, below the elastic of his underwear, and wrapping around Leonard's cock, replacing Amara's skilled hands and stroking him to full hardness.

The question in Leonard's eyes died as he gave in to the pleasure. Amara's lips were on his neck, suckling and biting as she slowly thrust her pelvis against him. Her fluids were soaking through the sheets, and Leonard encouraged her movements with a hand at the sway of her back.

Felix released a curse in their native tongue when Leonard took him in his free hand, diving in for a deep kiss.

It’d been decades since they’d had someone so eager. So  _ willing _ .

Neither of them were sure how long they stayed like that, writhing against each other and filling the still, recycled air of the  _ Enterprise  _ with their soft moans. It felt like hours to Leonard, with the white-hot pleasure building building  _ building _ inside him. The strangers took turns devouring his mouth, forked tongues dipping deep into his throat as their black claws raked welts into his skin, marking him as theirs.

The incubus was whispering praises in his ear, telling him he was doing so good. That they were glad he had travelled to this area of space, where so many normally avoid.

He was glad, too.

Then they were easing him out of underwear that had been too tight since their arrival, voices overlapping in their praises as they nudged him into a new position. 

Amara brought his face closer to her open legs in encouragement, fingers carding through his hair as he eagerly sucked at the flesh of her meaty thighs. Being careful to avoid moving things along too fast.

Leonard jerked forward with a cry, his nose bumping against her dripping sex when Felix's tongue circled his clenching ring of muscle.

Past partners had offered to rim him before, and he'd said no. Now, he lamented all the times he had missed out on this.

Strong hands gripped his hips firmly, keeping his bucking hips in place.

"Patience," Amara purred, guiding him back to her with a crooked finger, "Enjoy yourself, healer."

Not needing to be told twice, Leonard closed his eyes, hooking his arms under her parted legs and flattening his tongue against her swollen clit. She cried out, claws digging into his shoulders and thighs threatening to snap together against his ears.

His moans vibrated through her when a lubed finger entered him, and then a second, and then a third, stretching and spreading him open. Leonard could only voice his pleasure as he ate Amara out, lapping up her sweet fluids and fingering her as gently as Felix was doing to him.

Things were simultaneously moving too fast and not fast enough. It felt like no time had passed when Amara came against his tongue and Felix removed his fingers, her husky cry likely heard by the crew sharing his walls. It made him nervous of what was to come but his body wanted more more  _ more _ -.

"Fuck me," Amara tugged him up by his hair, the sharp pain in his scalp barely registering as he was pulled against her, their lips only a breath apart, "I want you inside me."

"And I want to be inside you," A hot breath caressed the shell of his ear, something hard and heavy and  _ wanting _ pressing against the back of his thigh. He could feel each breath they took, Felix's torso expanding against the quivering muscles of his back and Amara's pert, dusky nipples tickling the hairs of his chest, "Make your decision."

A tongue snaked over the back of his neck and long, slender fingers carded through his hair. They waited patiently for him, luminescent yellow eyes burning into his skin and past his muscles and bones and into his soul.

Averting his eyes was necessary. The longer he looked into Amara's eyes, the more he felt like he would fall into them. 

The more they looked like they were many in number instead of a pair.

"Both," He breathed, much to their delight. Toothy smiles of sharp teeth split their faces quite literally in half, spreading from ear to ear. There was no reason to hide anymore, "Both." He said again, as if to appease them. As if to seek their praise.

He didn't think about how hands guided him inside her, regardless that her searing hot palms were pulling him in for a kiss and Felix's were settled on his hips.

Slick walls trembled around his cock, which ached more than it ever had before. Their long, low moans wove together as his hips pressed flush against Amara's. His eyes were shut tight now, as her body kept shifting beneath his touch and under his gaze.

If he couldn't see it, it wasn't happening, right?

Their transformation was conveniently chased from his mind when Felix inched his own, alien-textured cock inside him. They fit together like the pieces of a sensual, otherworldly puzzle. Perfect in a way that wasn't natural.

Even the morphing of their bodies stilled as they adjusted, thick thighs expanding and contracting against Leonard's hips as fingers split and merged where they gripped his hips. When it felt like it was too much -  _ too much to wait, too much to stop and think about what was happening _ \- Leonard gently rolled his hips.

The whine that escaped would've embarrassed him if he had his wits about him

"Tell me, healer," A voice he couldn't identify as either masculine nor feminine, but both, echoed within his head. It felt like it was bouncing off the walls of his skull, slithering over the grooves of his brain and dripping down the length of his spinal cord, pooling in his gut and building building  _ building _ -, "Do you want it rough?"

The question was punctuated with a sharp, violent thrust into him, and he couldn't help but scream for all to hear: "Yes!"

Leonard didn't know why they'd waited for his explicit consent. He'd have eagerly let them do anything to him in the name of bodily pleasure, yet his consent seemed to have set them off.

Overwhelmed, he could do nothing but keep his body still, Amara fucking herself on his cock as his skin stung from where Felix snapped against him. With each thrust, each undulation, and each bite into the flesh of his shoulder he cried out for more. 

It's all too much. It's too deep. It's too hard. It's too fast. He's too close-.

He feels like he's being milked when he comes, whatever he'd been fucking into squeezing every drop from him. Whatever had been Felix had frozen against his body, yet the hard piece of flesh that probably couldn't be called a cock anymore continued to press and stroke against his prostate, sending jolts of overstimulating pleasure through him.

"G-god," Leonard managed to stutter out, his arms shaking with the strain of keeping his body up. This was almost torture, "P-please… I can't…"

They stopped at his plea, withdrawing from his body as if they were never there.

He collapsed to his bed, suddenly exhausted and reaching for bodies that were no longer there.

"Thank you for your gift, Leonard McCoy." One voice whispered in his ear.

"We hope to see you here again, soon." Another said.

As he drifted off into the world of dreams - alone, as if they never existed in the first place - Leonard was already planning the trip back to this section of space.


	3. Xenomorph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings/tags: alien sex, anal penetration, non-explicit consent

What was happening between the two of them - what was happening to  _ him _ right now - shattered every preconceived notion Leonard had about the creatures that boarded the ship only days ago.

He didn't know what made him want this, made him let this  _ thing _ force him over a table and tear at his clothes in this dark hangar bay. Made him eagerly press his naked body back against this being made of hard angles and clammy flesh.

Whatever it was, it made his nerves come alive with something nearly indescribable.

And it was intoxicating.

It hissed in his ear, viscous saliva dripping down his bare shoulder and onto the metal surface he was pressed flat against. It might've been a warning to stay down; to stay submissive. It might've also been a smug sound celebrating its victory over having one of the few surviving officers finally captured.

Leonard wouldn't know. He probably wouldn't ever know.

But he did know that there were alien fingers pressing bruises into his hips, something cold and thick making a trail from between his cheeks and down, down the underside of his aching and hardening erection.

All these aliens wanted to do was reproduce. He hadn't shared his thoughts with the other survivors, but every action the aliens had taken as individuals - as a group - was to increase their numbers and survive. The people killed were for food or were killed to eliminate a threat, and those taken were used as incubators for the next generation. The fact that this individual creature clearly wanted to fuck him like animals do to breed filled his head with - admittedly - not-so-frightening implications.

He shivered.

Another hiss in his ear and his heart fluttered in his chest. That was certainly an order to stay down; stay still. Leonard didn't need to be told twice when its trembling lips trailed down the length of his spine. This action, which he had experienced with many lovers in the past, was not sensual. It didn't need to scrape its needle-sharp teeth against his skin for him take it for what it was.

A threat.

His muscles quivered, knuckles turning white from where hands were wrapped over the edge of the table.

Something that could only be a finger pressed at his entrance and he was unable to keep his short, sharp whine to himself. His cheeks and neck flushed hot with both shame and pleasure when the long, spindly digit pushed its way inside, lubricated by something he couldn't name. Thighs flexed and coiled with the suppressed urge to push back into the creature's hand.

Leonard hoped that they were alone. That no one else of the few remaining officers was here to witness him coming undone by one of the very creatures to massacre the crew.

God, what would Jim say if he saw him like this? Spock? Would they come looking for him if he didn't come back by the agreed time? What if-?

His thoughts were cut off with his own surprised cry when another finger entered him, hooking and pressing against the small bundle of nerves he'd explored on his own on more than one occasion.

Whatever the creature was using for lubrication - perhaps its saliva? - there was a lot of it. Leonard could feel his inner thighs were slick with it, almost freezing on his heated skin.

Nevermind the fact that these creatures were cognisant enough to know preparation was necessary for humans.

It didn't hiss or snap at him when he finally gave in to the urge to fuck himself on its fingers, his eyes screwed shut and cheek sliding against the table from his sweat. The creature seemed to approve the action as it nuzzled its elongated head against his side, spiny tail curling around his tensed calf as its ministrations between his legs become a blur of sizzling pleasure. He didn't even notice how much time had passed, or when it had started to scissor him open. Not even when the still air of the hangar bay was filled with his gasps of need and the smell of sex.

He  _ did _ notice when those fingers were eventually removed, leaving him gaping and wanting to be filled up again. A haze of lust had come over his mind and he barely registered when a clawed foot was placed on the table by his bucking hip for stability.

The knuckles of his fist almost didn’t make it to his mouth in time before he was screaming around it, the creature's alien sex sheathing itself inside him in one fluid motion, hot, ribbed, and almost pulsating. The sweet, sweet pain of being stretched to his limit was euphoric as it thrust wildly into him like a beast in heat.

Leonard could see their bodies moving together on the shuttle wall beside them, the metal recently polished and buffered for a reflective shine. Its alien cock, large and green like its acidic blood, pumped into him like the pistons of a well-oiled machine as it scratched welts into his back. The sight of him losing his control to this creature - his mouth slack and glistening with saliva as hooded eyes stared back - was nearly enough to send him tumbling over the edge.

He didn't know when he brought a leg up under him so he could push just as violently back, his skin stinging where it slapped against the hard ridges of the creature's pelvis.

This was beyond everything he'd ever felt in the past, his leaking erection sliding against the table as the defined ridges on the creature's cock kept catching on the rim of his entrance. Even its head was hard and unforgiving like the rest of its body as it kept glancing across his prostate.

The sound of his ring slamming against the metal table echoed within the hangar bay, his head thrown up and back and mouth hanging open as he felt his orgasm build in his abdomen, reaching painful heights. His arms were tense as they held his chest off the table by mere inches, preparing for the moment when he'd become boneless on the cool surface, used and spent for this creature's reproductive urge.

For the first time since this all started, he found himself speaking; begging for it to fuck him harder, deeper, and faster until he could just  _ come please let him come he'll do anything _ -.

The scream that he let loose felt like it was tearing his throat apart when he finally reached his climax, his chest heaving and spine curling with the force of it. And with a few more violent thrusts that were more painful than pleasing, it screeched its own finish, spilling what felt like buckets' worth of seed into him before softening and slipping out. He could hear the wet sounds of its cock slip back inside its opening and the splash its seed made when it poured out of him and onto the floor, casting everything in a neon green light.

Leonard was too exhausted to feel fear when its tail unwound from around his calf, travelling up and up his body, caressing his ruined entrance and tickling his back before hooking under his chin in a tender gesture. Panting, trying to catch his breath, his eyes lazily tracked as the creature stalked closer. 

Perhaps this was the moment he died. Perhaps this was his end: thoroughly fucked by a murderous alien and then killed after he lived out his use. And the others would find his bloody body, covered in white and glowing green come, bare for all to see the aftermath of his decision to submit to the creature.

But that's not what happened. Perhaps it was his imagination, but when it pressed what could've been its forehead to his, it felt like it was comforting him. Unable - and unwilling to resist - it pulled him into its arms, cradling him like something precious. It might've even crooned softly at him, drinking in the sight of his boneless body with its eyeless face…

Before taking off down the halls at a breakneck speed, headed in the direction he and the others had suspected their nest was.

Leonard didn't know what was in store for him now, but he just hoped that they didn't come looking for him.


	4. Orc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Tags: Restrained, size difference, slight domination

It hadn’t been meant as disrespect, honestly. When Leonard had seen the chieftain's throne - the only seat in the empty room - he had simply thought to rest his feet, even for just a second.

He hadn't planned on dozing off, sprawled out against the smooth wood as if he was chieftain - Urgan - himself. As if he was Varguk, the other large orc who believed the title was his by right.

But that's what had happened, and he was startled awake by Urgan entering the room with his advisors on his heels.

“My lord-.” He stammered, apologies on his lips. Standing was out of the question as a sudden dread came over him, coloured with shame as his knees trembled.

The advisors only chattered on, possibly unaware as Urgan froze where he stood, dark eyes zeroed in on the human seated on his throne. Leonard couldn’t read the emotion swirling in those depths as overwhelmingly large muscles shifted under green-grey skin, but he’d be willing to bet money it was anger. Even offense.

“Leave.”

Finally, the advisors ceased their overlapping tones, fully turning to their leader with surprise written clearly on their faces. They still didn’t glance in his direction.

“My lord?”

“I said leave,” Urgan enunciated, the words rumbling in his chest as a deep growl.

It shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did, seeing such a hulking orc tower over him like a predator stalking its prey. But it did, and he squeezed his thighs together as discreetly as possible while the advisors filed back out of the room, for once silent.

“My lord, I meant no disrespect-.”

“Quiet.”

Leonard’s jaw audibly clicked shut, sweat blooming along his forehead.

He felt utterly exposed under Urgan’s gaze, dressed only in a plain loincloth lent to him by Durz, who had been eager to decorate his body like that of an orc’s. The urge to cover himself with his arms was strong, but he held himself back from doing so. Barely.

The silence continued to grow more oppressive, only broken by Urgan’s heavy breathing.

Perhaps the chieftain hadn’t liked him from the start. Leonard wasn’t blind. He’d seen the dark stares, some bordering on hungry. And they had definitely gotten worse after that time he had publicly questioned Urgan during a council meeting. Leonard wasn’t sure of the average orc’s complete diet, but he wasn’t willing to scratch ‘human’ off the ever-growing list just yet.

Hands, large enough to crush his head in one palm, snapped forward to hook under his knees. All he could do was recoil, shoulders bunched and eyes screwed tight as he waited to be tossed across the room and made a meal of.

Only that didn’t happen.

Instead, he was harshly jerked forward, his neck awkwardly bent against the back of the throne as his pelvis hung off the edge, pressed flush against the chieftain's-.

"Oh," He breathed out, pleasantly surprised by the turn of events, if he was to be honest. He may not know much about an orc's diet, but he knew enough of their oddly human-like biology to know that there was only one reason why the bulge pressing against his own was so hard. Unable to help himself, he rolled his hips, " _ Oh. _ "

"Hands. Up."

Urgan may have normally been an orc of few words, but the message was clear. Leonard chewed on his lip, his painted thighs flexing around Urgan's hips as the orc took the banner hanging down the back of the throne and tied his hands together, effectively restraining him.

The whine that threatened to leave when Urgan stepped away was hard to suppress, the sudden loss of heat leaving him feeling cold. But when the chieftain unbuckled his fur pauldron and discarded it to the floor, not even hesitating to reach for his straining loincloth, Leonard found he couldn’t be bothered by the lack of contact.

In fact, he was itching to remove his own lone piece of clothing, which was beginning to feel more confining by the second.

“I have been waiting for this moment,” His bone jewelry created an intoxicating rhythm as he continued to undress, gauntlets hitting the floor with two dull thuds. Leonard only watched on, hungry eyes hardly straying from the distinct outline of orc cock hidden by cloth, "Your fire. Your fury. You have a warrior's spirit in a healer's body, begging to be put in place."

Even if Leonard wasn't trying to obey the command he'd be given, his question - his gratitude - was silenced when Urgan's final article of clothing dropped to the floor, erect flesh springing free.

Thin, orcish lips stretched over bottom-jawed tusks in a teasing smile. Fingers, tiny next to the thick digits hooking under his own clothing and slipping it down his legs, tangled in the tapestry keeping his arms up and out of the way. 

Flushed skin itched where the leather of his sandals were strapped, threatening to chafe with every curl and uncurl of his toes. The white paint adorning his body, unique to this tribe, was starting to smear and run with sweat, creating intricate and unique patterns along his burning muscles.

The cry that echoed sharp and loud in the chamber took him as much by surprise as the oil-slick finger pressing against his entrance, testing his resistance.

If he had been unrestrained, Leonard would've been pulling Urgan close, hands tangled in his braids and dreads because he wanted  _ more _ and he wanted it  _ now _ -.

"Patience, little human," Urgan's deep voice seemed to vibrate the air between them, "I am chief. We have time, as I make it."

He made time indeed.

Urgan seemed to move at a torturous pace, relishing in Leonard's growing pleasure and frustration. His touches were precise and sure, never once changing course even when Leonard tried to move his body and beg for more. Even when they were interrupted on more than one occasion by orc and human alike, all seeking the chief's opinion -  _ poor Jim.  _

Seeing a cross-eyed, drooling human seated on the chief's throne, stretched around thick and meaty fingers, was enough of a sight to chase them out.

"Urgan," Slipped past his lips unbidden in a breathless gasp, devolving into a long and low moan when quick and efficient work was made to prepare him, "Please… I need…"

"What is it you need, healer?" Two fingers spread him open wide, and Leonard's cock twitched, leaking a small pearl of pre-come. It tickled down his aching shaft and soaked into the dark hairs at the base, a testament to how aroused he was, "Tell me."

"I…" It felt like his brain was unable to form words, like it had forgotten the language it had known since its early years. Tears of frustration threatened to gather at the corners of his eyes, feeling as if he'd been held back from the edge for far too long, "Inside. Need you inside."

"Do you need me to show you your place? Is that what you ask of me?"

" _ Yes _ ."

Leonard's word - his plea - had more power over Urgan than he had originally thought. It was like his command was the only thing that had been holding the chief back from simply taking him in the halls, during meals, during meetings-.

His pants for air, more like gentle moans than simple breathing, burned shallowly in his chest. They burned as much as it felt to be stretched slowly around the cock entering him inch by agonising inch.

It hurt and it burned and it spread through him like fire, his nerves coming alive to sing a song that made every cell in his body feel it was electrified.

Urgan let out a quiet, subdued moan when he sheathed himself inside the human below him, all the way to the hilt. Tan skin, irritated to the point of a pink hue, looked almost too tantalising against his green skin.

"Move," Leonard's gasps evolved into airy words not even a minute after still silence fell, the heels of his sandals harshly digging into the small of Urgan's back. The slick slide of oil dripping down the curve of his ass, leaking out of him and teasing him just so. To the point that feeling full - to see his stomach distend ever so slightly from the size - wasn't enough. Stitches in the tapestry broke when he tugged harder, itching to touch, "Urgan,  _ move _ ."

A sharp snap of Urgan's hips forced a pleasured cry from him, one he was sure the not-so-quiet guards stationed outside the throne room could hear. The pace was punishing: skin slapping, cock throbbing, muscles quivering…

A giant hand gripped his hair, forcing it back against the hard wood of the throne and exposing his neck.

Submission was being demanded of him, but he'd given it long before.

"Mine."

The pierced head of Urgan's erection pounded and stroked almost violently against the swollen gland of his prostate, feeling as if he couldn't contain everything that was coursing through his veins.

As if he was about to come undone.

"Mine."

A thumb across the underside of his cock and he was crying tears of frustration, hips moving awkwardly to get that extra bit of friction. It had been building inside him, painful just before the crest.

"Say it: you are mine!"

"Yours."

The hand on his hip pressed bruises into his skin, like a stamp. The thrusts into him, his stomach fluttering as Urgan's cock pressed against him inside, became wild and deeper.

Leonard didn't know how it happened, but they came together. He with a shudder, a trembling whine on his lips, and Urgan with a roar he felt in his bones.

"I'm yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chappie isn’t as good as the other ones, folks. This one just didn’t vibe with me.


	5. Selene (Vampire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning/Tags: Feral behaviour, light domination, vaginal sex, moderate blood play, rough sex

Leonard was beginning to understand why Selene was so feared by both vampire and Lycan alike. When he was still human, she looked like anyone else on the street, if not for the slight dangerous edge that surrounded her.

Now, with his heightened senses, the very sight of her standing in the shadowed corner caused the hairs on his neck and arms to stand straight. If he bothered to look, he'd see his own electric blue eyes staring back, his form crouched and an almost-hiss on his lips.

She only gazed upon him, eyes searching for something in him. Something he couldn't name. The black latex of her suit caught the moonlight with each movement of her chest, breaths calm in the face of his instinctual aggression.

"Leonard."

But he could smell it in the air: her arousal.

With an urge that seemed ingrained into his newly transformed DNA, Leonard darted forward to tackle her to the ground, the loose sleep clothes he wore making the smallest of whispers against her body when she let him.

They wrestled with each other, hands grabbing and gripping as they fought for dominance. It hurt and it felt good and he wanted to press finger bruises into her pale, unmarred flesh.

She hissed at him when he managed to pin her down for the briefest of moments by straddling her legs, fangs extended and her hips pressed up against his growing erection. His eyes fluttered, and in his distraction, Selene threw him off. And it started again.

No matter. He didn’t need to win. It wasn’t about winning. His instincts told him that it was about proving himself worthy of mating her. And by god, he would prove himself to her.

His hands squeezed her breasts through her suit; grabbed at her arms, grabbed at her legs. Hers tugged at his hair, the stitches of his clothes snapping under her touch.

"Selene," He breathed into her ear when he managed to pin her again, his long fingers wandering over the grooves of her corset. He knew she had let him dominate her, if the small smile to her lips was anything to go by.

It was almost dizzying to slow down after wrestling as they had, their blood still rushing through their veins and hearts hammering in their chests. Leonard could hear hers, fluttering like a bird's wings against a cage. 

Callous thumbs pressed against her hard nipples, fingers splayed out along the sides of her narrow ribcage. Her hands were on his wrists to encourage him, her short dark hair splayed around her in a halo as she whimpered from his kisses to her neck.

Words couldn’t describe this. He’d had mind-blowing sex, yes. But those times had been when he was human. As a vampire, everything was different.

“Fuck, Selene,” He pulled away only to rip his shirt off, like he couldn’t get undressed fast enough. Selene seemed to feel the same with the way she struggled to get his sweats over the swell of his ass and down his legs. Her hands, soft and untouched by time, pulled him closer.

Leonard shuddered with a sigh when his aching cock sprang free, hips stuttering as he slid against her latex suit.

They moved awkwardly: Leonard, trying to get more friction against the precome-slick latex of her thigh, and Selene, grinding down on the hand he’d slipped between her legs. Their kiss was all teeth and tongue, fangs catching on lips and drawing blood, tasting each other.

With a surprised shout on Leonard’s end, Selene grabbed him by the shoulders and switched their positions, the stone tiles of the floor cold against his back. Leonard could only grab her by the waist, fighting the urge to toss his head back with a moan when she rolled her hips against his. 

No, he wanted to watch her. Look upon her as the moonlight lit up her body as she shrugged out of her suit, pale skin reflecting the light just right. How the moon caught the silver ends of her hair and made it look as if her face was glowing. He wanted to look upon her as she rubbed her dripping wet sex on his cock, the muscles of her groin flexing and relaxing with each undulation.

And he looked upon her when she took him in hand, sinking down and her body taking in his entire length in one, fluid motion. Her eyes, if it could be possible, got even bluer, her lips pulling back from her teeth in a slack and quiet hiss. He could see her fangs drop lower, glinting in the light.

“You feel so right,” Selene breathed, holding herself still. Her walls clenched around him and he groaned, fingers digging into her waist, “And I thought you were perfect before…”

She only looked at him, drinking in the sight of his body. He felt naked under her gaze, felt like his soul was exposed for her to see and oh,  _ how he just wanted her to reach in and touch it. He was hers and hers alone. _

Like a spell came over her, Selene started moving at a pace that could only be described as punishing. Before, after their struggle for dominance, it hadn’t been enough. The stillness, the gentle touches…

But now, it was almost too much. Leonard’s breath left him in sharp pants as he tossed his head around, eyes darting every which way, unable to focus. All he knew was the wet sounds of her sex stretching around his cock and the feeling of her moving on him.

“Look at me,” She said, her slender fingers painfully tangling in his hair and keeping his head in place, “Open your eyes and look at me, Leonard.”

And he did.

He took in her half-lidded eyes, her open mouth, the rise and fall of her body; her bouncing tits. Leonard felt his own fangs elongate when his eyes finally trailed down to where they were connected, the sight of his cock disappearing into her with every thrust maddening to see.

Another urge, more primal than earlier, rose up in him. It had tickled at the back of his mind when he had first set eyes on her after awakening, and had been easy to ignore. But the more she moved with him, and the more their pleasure built, the stronger it got.

With a strength he didn’t have when he was a human, Leonard pulled her to him tightly and switched their positions once again. He barely noticed when they became weightless for only a second, their bodies, still joined, slamming against the ceiling. The chandelier hanging only a couple of feet away rattled from the force.

He barely noticed because he sunk his teeth deep into Selene’s shoulder, pounding violently into her to the point where their slapping skin burned. Selene cried out in ecstasy, her nails scratching dark welts into his back that disappeared within moments.

The second she returned the favour, her own fangs digging deep into his muscle, everything became animalistic. There were no words exchanged between them, just cries and grunts and moans as they moved together sporadically, as if racing to the finish line. As if trying to beat each other to their climax.

“Hey, Selene, how’s Bones doing-?”

Leonard was too lost in it to recognise Jim as his friend and captain when he walked into the room, his too humanly blue eyes widening upon seeing the two of them fucking on the ceiling. To the newly turned vampire, the newcomer - human or not - was a threat to his mating claim on the woman beneath him. 

Reluctantly pulling away from Selene’s bloodied shoulder, not even pausing in his desperate thrusts into her, he bared his teeth and  _ hissed _ . 

An action he’d apologise for later, when his wits were about him.

The intruder turned tail and ran, slamming the door shut behind him.

Leonard was so distracted by the interruption that Selene's sudden orgasm around his cock, her fingers furiously working her clit, took him by surprise. Her scream was drawn out, head thrown back, eyes wide open and abdominals contracting with each wave that hit her. She kept rubbing her swollen clit, her silky walls clenching as if she was trying to milk him and-.

Leonard spilled into her after a couple final violent thrusts, his mouth capturing Selene's whimpers and their tongues swapping the blood that still lingered from their respective bites. 

Their moans blended together as they rode out their highs, his slowing thrusts becoming shallower and shallower until he softened enough to slip out.

"That was…" Leonard managed to gasp out minutes later, his forehead pressed flush against hers. It felt strange to not be sweaty after such a… strenuous activity.

"You were so perfect, Leonard. You  _ are _ perfect." She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in an embrace that felt too sweet, too gentle after their feral coupling, "Perhaps, after everything is said and done, we can do this again."

He breathed in her scent of latex, leather, and sage, nosing her shoulder where his teeth marks had already healed.

"Of course."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Selene?"

"Yes, Leonard?"

"How do we get off the ceilin’?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite chapter to so far :)


End file.
